This invention relates to electric generators, and, more particularly, to an electric generator which is driven by an internal combustion engine having a vertical drive shaft.
Although some electrical generators have used vertical shaft engines, most electrical generators have used horizontal shaft engines. A vertical shaft engine, similar to engines used on lawn mowers, provides an opportunity to use a lower cost engine because of higher volume production of vertical shaft engines.
Commercial prior art generators which have used vertical shaft engines generally include a special mounting flange for adapting the generator head to the engine. The engine adapter not only adds cost but increases the height of the generator assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,901 describes a vertical engine which is said to be connectable to a standard generator. I am not aware of a commercial generator which is made in accordance with that patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,940 describes a vertical generator having a shroud and a cooling system for cooling the generator and the engine.